I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implants and methods generally aimed at surgery and, more particularly, to implants and methods aimed at safely repairing and/or reconstructing affected skeletal structures.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Each year millions of people suffer from back pain arising from defects in the intervertebral disc space. The affected vertebrae generally create pain through compression of neural tissues as they move through a range of motion, or alternatively can result from permanent vertebral impingement against neural tissues. Movement-generated pain is generally treated by applying techniques to immobilize affected vertebrae in an orientation which prevents neural impingement. Commonly, surgical interventions directed at promoting fusion across the affected joint are employed to permanently provide long term pain relief to the patient. Thus current therapies include the steps of orienting affected structures in a preferred alignment, and then preserving the constructed alignment through the use of static devices which attach to the affected and surrounding tissues. The most commonly applied static devices include rigid plate assemblies, rod and screw assemblies, cages and fusion techniques, each of which have proven effective to immobilize of affected vertebral tissues.
Plate implants have been used for more than 40 years to aid in the promotion of fusion across affected vertebral disc spaces through stabilization of the joint. Early plate designs comprise static plates, generally comprised of metals, attached to the vertebral bodies adjacent to the affected disc space with screws inserted into the adjacent ostial tissues. These early plate designs were directed at complete immobilization of the affected joint while affording the optional benefit of concomitantly restricting fusion inducing materials such as bone grafts within said joint. While generally effective and accepted, the advent of modern material advancements afforded manufacturers the ability to provide alternative implant designs offering reduced plate profiles including any number of range limiting characteristics.
Although in many cases complete joint immobilization is preferred, in certain instances surgeons prefer to allow for retention of some limited mobility across the affected joint during the course of post operative fusion. As a result, some plate designs have incorporated elements which afforded limited motion across the affected joint. These plates generally restrict articular movements to flexional translational motion through the use of slideable housings traveling over rods incorporated into the plate. While successfully implemented and widely used, these devices generally afforded limited mobility only with a commensurate trade-off of implanting a higher profile device.
Currently a gap exists in the present state of plate technology in which an extremely low profile device providing limited flexibility across the intended receiving joint while providing physical characteristics which promote optimal tissue ingrowth within the device would reside.
The current invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a low profile textile based plate which restricts spinal extension while providing for greater mobility across the affected joint. Furthermore, the textile based plate structure promotes fusion within the lattice work of the appliance, thereby providing an exceptionally low, “encapsulated” profiled implant.
At times it may be advantageous to have a generally three-dimensional embroidered structure rather than a generally two-dimensional embroidered structure, but the processes by which three-dimensional embroidered structures may be formed have been complicated and not conducive to cost effective and repeatable mass production.
The first type of process for creating three-dimensional embroidered structures has been to build up the structural shape of the embroidered structure with layer upon layer of embroidered thread. The drawbacks to this technique are that it makes the embroidered structure thicker where the building up had been done. The building up only yields block-type structures and does not allow for the embroidering of curvatures.
A second process of manufacturing three-dimensional embroidered structures takes two or more generally flat embroidered structures and stitches them together such that they form a three-dimensional structure. While preserving the uniform thickness of the embroidered structures lost by the layering technique above and allowing for the simplicity of embroidering each flat section in two-dimensions, this process requires several stitching steps, that would typically be performed manually, which must be done three-dimensionally after the embroidering of the sections is completed. This process is costly, with repeatability concerns where the final results and dimensions will be subject to the skill and dexterity of the individual who performs the stitching.
A third known process creates a single, generally two-dimensional embroidered structure which may be folded such that the edge or edges of the structure meet and may be stitched together, again typically by a manual process, to form a three-dimensional structure. However, this process suffers from the same post-embroidering stitching steps in three-dimensions as the second process, and thus suffers from the same drawbacks.